Lizzie's Boyfriend
by Zovid
Summary: Lizzie's not supposed to have a boyfriend when I don't have a girlfriend. Derek was tired of hearing his brother's jealousy. ONESHOT


**Lizzie's Boyfriend **by: _Zovid_

"Lizzie has a boyfriend. _Lizzie_ has a boyfriend. Lizzie _has_ a _boyfriend_." Edwin repeated trying to wrap his mind around it. Lizzie couldn't have a boyfriend, it was unfair…unjust…unreal…un…un…it just wasn't right in Edwin's mind.

"Yeah, just so you know, saying it a lot won't make it untrue." UNTRUE! That was a good one. Derek flipped the page in his magazine as he barely paid any attention to his younger brother. Edwin shrugged, accepting it, and continued to do Derek's homework.

"I know, but are you sure? I mean Lizzie has a boyfriend? Like a guy she holds hands with, giggles, and…" Edwin paused to shudder, "…kisses?" Derek rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. She is probably doing ALL of those things with her boyfriend." Derek said annoying him. Edwin threw a CD case over at him to show that he was not amused. But he should have known better to test his limits with his brother. Derek didn't even bother to move, since Edwin's aim was terrible, and laziness was surely overcoming the Venturi. Edwin paused in doing Derek's homework and turned the chair to face him. He tapped the pencil's eraser against his chin.

"How would _you_ even know? I mean it's not like Liz is about to tell you about _her_ social life, let alone her _love_ life." Edwin said before he turned his attention back to the math problem that he had been working on. He punched in a few numbers into his calculator not exactly focusing on the equation and more on his step sister who currently had a boyfriend.

"Casey told me."

"Casey told you? Why would Casey tell you about _Lizzie's_ life?" Edwin said not believing that Casey would tell Derek. She barely enjoyed breathing his air, then talk to him willingly about her little sister's love status as a freshman. Derek heaved a heavy sigh that was mixed with annoyance, as he was tired of listening to his brother's jealousy on their step sister.

"Fine. I heard Casey tell Emily. Now will you finish my homework and get out, you'll get your paycheck on Friday." Edwin rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. Through the years Edwin's finally rolled some money out of Derek for doing his homework, but at the moment that wasn't really important. He quickly finished the math and shut the text book. "If your so concerned, why don't you just ask Lizzie yourself?" Derek said as he set his magazine down and followed Edwin out of his room.

"Good idea. What are you doing?" Edwin asked as he stopped in front of Lizzie's door. Derek leaned up against the banister that led to Edwin's room and grinned.

"I want to know if it's true. I mean if some creep is dating my little step sis, then I should know who it is, so they understand who her brother is." Edwin stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment, because his brother was actually being a…brother. The older Venturi crossed his arms over his chest. "Well go on ask." Edwin scratched at his neck and then raised his hand up to the door, knocking right between the letters of the 'L' and the 'I.'

Lizzie opened the door with a smile, her brown hair partially up. Her smile faltered when she looked past Edwin to see Derek grinning like an idiot. She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, and shuffled a bit.

"Yes?"

"Hey Liz. Derek says that Casey told Emily that you have a boyfriend is that true?" Edwin said in a rush. Lizzie paused and looked at Edwin's face before she looked over at Derek's. She blushed slightly but held her composure and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is he? So that way I can beat the snot out of him. I mean meet him." Derek exclaimed as he pushed himself of the banister and punched his fist into his other hand. Derek held a bittersweet smirk on his face and Lizzie took a step back then put her hands up waving them in front of her to stop him.

"First off, Derek I'm not going to tell you. Second, why do either of you care?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Edwin felt slightly uncomfortable talking to Lizzie about her boyfriend and having Derek hover right behind him. Derek pushed Edwin by the shoulder and made him lose his footing so that Lizzie caught him. She roughly shoved him to the side and Edwin awkwardly moved.

"Tell her Ed. I care because I'm a big brother, and that's my job, Ed cares because he's jealous."

"Shut up Derek." Then young boy pushed his brother and Derek only laughed and then pushed him back. "The reason I want to know is because your not supposed to have a boyfriend when I don't have a girlfriend." Lizzie stood there with a shocked look. Derek laughed even harder as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder while shaking his head. Obviously Edwin had made a mistake.

"Oh man, wrong thing to say." With that said Derek left to his room when Lizzie punched him in the shoulder. Calling him a jerk and slapping his shoulder. She pointed to her room, for him to walk in. Edwin rubbed his arm sorely as he sulked into her room. The door shut and his arm immediately dropped as a grin formed at his lips.

"You told Casey!" He exclaimed. She gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. Edwin took a seat on her bed. "Why?"

"Because she's my sister, and I tell her everything." The boy threw his arms up over his head. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well Derek's my brother, but I didn't tell him." She rolled her eyes and locked the door. He leaned back a bit a small grin on his face still plastered there.

"Speaking of which. Do you think he suspected anything?" Edwin laughed as she came by and sat on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist, kissed her softly and then rolled his eyes.

"Derek wouldn't suspect anything even if we held a sign up and showed him a video about it." She giggled and nodded. "Nice touch by hitting me and seeming really upset." He complimented as she just shrugged.

"I must admit, I was surprised when you both were at my door. Afraid Derek will beat the snot out of you?" She said air quoting her older step brother. Shaking his head, Edwin flexed his arms.

"Are you serious? I mean honestly, he doesn't stand a chance." She smacked him in the shoulder and he caught her lips. Giggles in between at the fact that they fooled Derek.

**A/n: Not my best, but wanted to try it out.**


End file.
